The Dance
by Wyoming
Summary: The CSI Team goes to the prom. [SC, EricValera, and implied HY]


Title: The Dance 

Author: Wyoming

Pairing: Talleigh

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Summary: The team goes to the prom

"Aren't you finished yet Cal?" Maxine Valera called from outside Calleigh Duquesne's door. She had been in her dark blue cocktail dress and had her hair in curls for an hour now, and Alexx was in there working on Calleigh's hair still.

"Just one more minute!" came a call from the room.

Valera was never one to dress up, in fact, she didn't even want to do this prom thing that Alexx suggested they do for the dying teenager that had been victim to a fatal iodine poisoning by a serial killer. But if she didn't attend, she would have been called selfish by everyone else, so with Eric as her date, she agreed to go.

The doorbell rang, making Maxine jump. Calleigh asked her politely to get it, seeing as she was a little bit preoccupied with Alexx doing her hair at the moment. Valera went down the stairs to the door and opened it up, and was not surprised to see Eric, Tim, and Peter, all dressed up in tuxes, ready to go to this interesting version of the prom.

"Hey guys," Valera greeted them as they walked in the door. They smiled and said hello, and went into Calleigh's living room, except for Eric, who stopped to give Valera a light kiss. "You look beautiful," he told her. She just smirked and blushed as Peter cut in.

"Were are Calleigh and my wife?" Peter asked, amazed at how girls could take so long.

Valera just shrugged. "That's what I would like to know," she told them flatly.

"Everyone!:" came a shout from the stairs. "I spent two and a half hours on Calleigh's hair and I don't want it going unnoticed," she said with a smile. She was proud of her work.

"Alexx," she heard from up the stairs in a scolding tone.

Alexx sighed and looked up the stairs. "Fine, come on sugar," she said with a smirk as she walked over to her husband, who awarded her with a kiss.

Calleigh smiled a little and came down the stairs in a beautiful red dress that resembled what Belle wore in the famous movie. Her hair was up in curls and was glittery, as Calleigh insisted. She looked beautiful, and Alexx was happy with the job she did on Cal's hair.

As soon as Tim laid eyes on Calleigh, he became entranced by her. When she walked up to him, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart seemed to skip a beat at how pretty she looked. Don't get him wrong, she always looked beautiful to him, but whne she dressed up like this he always thought she was unmistakably the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Tim?" he heard, which broke him out of his trance.

"Calleigh, you look beautiful," he told her, speaking his mind. He relaxed a little when she smiled.

"Thank you," she said lightly as she reached over and picked up his boutonniere She pinned it on his suit and smiled up at him. Tim, in turn, reached behind him and grabbed the corsage that he bought her. It was a beautiful red rose, Calleigh's favorite.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl," Tim said with a smirk as he slipped it on her wrist. "I love you," he whispered into her hear, which made Calleigh smiled brilliantly.

"I love you too sweetheart," Cal responded. The two had been dating for about six years now, and were set up a long time ago by Eric. In turn, three years later, Cal and Tim set Eric up with Valera, who were also still together.

S/C

About an hour later, and what seemed like millions of pictures later, the whole CSI team as at the prom. Horatio and Yelena had beaten them there, and already saved them their seats.

All of this was a new experience for Calleigh. She never went to her own prom. She wanted to go, but her mother insisted that she stay home and concentrate on her studies, and Calleigh (being the angel that she was) complied.

When Calleigh and Tim finished greeting the friendly faces they recognized, they took a moment to look around. The theme was black and white, and Calleigh in her red dress stood out in the crowd because of the amazing shade of red her dress was.

After dinner, the dancing started. The team left it to the younger people to dance to the faster songs, but they jumped at the chance for a slow dance. Like gentlemen, the men asked the women to dance. All of them except for Tim, that was. He disappeared into the crowd.

Calleigh was thoroughly disappointed by this. It was their song too, "I Could Not Ask For More" by Sarah Evans. It was then that Calleigh was requested to come up to the stage. She sighed, figuring that the one night she was out having fun, she was going to be called into work or something stupid like that. But when she saw her boss on the dance floor with Yelena, she wondered what the heck was going on.

After Calleigh got up onto the stage, the music was turned down, but still audible. Most of the couples stopped dancing and wondered what was going on.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen, but one of the CSI's here at the Miami Dade crime lab has a question he would like to ask," the DJ announced.

Calleigh was completely baffled, mainly because she had no idea what was going on. That is, until Speed came onstage. It was then that everything hit her. He was all smiles and looked nervous. Cal swore that if she wasn't frozen to that spot, she would have fainted in front of everyone.

The DJ handed off the microphone to Tim and gave him the spotlight. It was then that he took a deep breath and took the biggest risk he would ever take in his entire life.

Tim walked over to Calleigh and took her hand in his. "Calleigh, you are the most important woman in my life. I love you more than anything and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have," Tim started. "I think what I'm really trying to ask here is…" with that, Tim got down on one knee as the handed the microphone to the DJ, who held it for him so everyone could hear. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?" he asked as he flipped a blue velvet box to reveal a silver engagement ring with one bigger diamond in the middle accompanied by two smaller ones.

Calleigh's eyes were wide open in amazement and shock, and everyone on the dance floor was waiting in anticipation. It took a few seconds, but finally she nodded and smiled big. "Yes," she said simply.

"Yes?" Tim asked, making sure he was hearing her right.

"Yes Tim," she said with a tiny giggle.

Tim smiled and stood up. "She said yes!" he said excited. The crowd was cheering for them wildly as Tim looked down at his future bride. He slipped the ring on her finger and then leaned down to give her a kiss. "I love you," he said in a whisper so that only he could hear her.

"I love you too Tim," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again as the crowd cheered for them.

From now on, this would be the dance that Calleigh was sure she would never forget. It was the dance that changed her life forever, and the irony of it was, that she didn't even dance.

Fin

**A/N Please read and review! I know you guys want to! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
